1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted pendulum control type moving body.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known a vehicle comprising: a main wheel which is rotatably supported by a base body; a tail wheel which is attached so as to be able to be rotated about the rotation center of the main wheel by a swing arm mechanism; and a stopper which restricts rotation of the swing arm (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2013-129414).
Furthermore, heretofore, there has been known a moving body comprising a stand mechanism which supports tipping load of the base body when stopping and/or getting on/off the moving body (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-063243).